Nightengale
by Foreva-Hopeless
Summary: Jo nurses Deans wounds, when the Winchester boys interrupt her hunt.


Nightingale – Supernatural Fan Fic 1

"Are we sure it's in there"? Dean asked as they pulled up to a dark cave, nestled in the hills, the sun was just about to set behind them.

"It has to be, all the signs point here" Sam answered.

"Well let's go then, boys" Jo said impatiently, trying to hide her fear. She had called the Winchester boys a few days earlier, after the trail of a creature she had been hunting had gone cold. Together they had tracked it here.

"And we're sure silver bullets will do the trick" Dean asked, a little apprehensive about going in with Jo. The last time they hunted together she had a close call.

"Almost positive" said Sam smirking a little at his brother's trepidation.

"All right then" Dean replied opening the door to his Impala. The others didn't need any further urging and were quickly gearing up from the arsenal in the trunk.

"Jo, you stay behind us" Dean began but Jo cut him off

"I can handle myself". Dean grabbed her arm a little more roughly than he intended. "You stay behind us or you stay out here!" He threatened quietly. Sam rolled his eyes; he was used to Dean's protective side but said nothing, preferring to stay out of things between him and Jo. "Fine" she hissed back at him.

"Can we go" Sam asked, afraid that the creature would hear all the chatter.

"Yeah," replied Dean "and Jo…"

"What"

"Don't shoot either of us" he smirked.

"Don't tempt me" she whispered to herself as the trio crept up to the house.

The cave was narrower than it looked from outside and appeared to go on forever. They crept in quietly, each with a flashlight and a gun at the ready. The quickly came to a fork.

"Sam, you take the left, alright? Don't go too far and holler if you find the thing. Blondie you're with me" Dean commanded.

"Yes sir" Jo mock saluted after Sam nodded and started down the tunnel.

As they walked further into the darkness Dean became more aware of Jo. He could smell her faintly flowery shampoo in such contrast their dank surroundings. She was following so closely he could feel her breath on his neck. He knew that though she'd never admit it, she was scared and he wished for what felt like the hundredth time that she was safe at home. It was then that they heard deep breathing, and what sounded very much like a growl. Before either of them could react, it reached out with its mind and threw them both against the opposite wall blocking off their escape. Jo's gun went flying and she dove to retrieve it as Dean opened fire. The creature was fast however and dodged most of Dean's bullets only catching a scratch on one arm. Jo screamed his name as it took a swipe at him with its claws and he cried out in pain. Jo picked up her gun and emptied the clip, half the bullets finding their target. As the gun 'clicked' trying to fire rounds that weren't there, she cast a frantic look at Dean who was lying face down moaning, trying to rise. The creature closed in on Jo his back to the tunnels entrance as Sam ran up behind it firing shots into its back. It turned and dropped, clearly dead.

"You okay?" he asked Jo.

"Yeah" she answered "but, Dean"

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

Dean moaned very quietly but didn't move. Sam and Jo rushed to his side and gently turned him over. Jo gasped as she saw the three deep gashes the thing had left stretching from his left shoulder to right thigh.

"We've gotta get him outta here" Sam said worried.

Together they managed to get Dean into the back of the Impala. Jo sat with Dean cradling his head as they drove.

"We have to get him to a hospital" she told Sam.

"There isn't one around for miles" he replied. They drove in silence as Sam pushed the Impala to its limit finally stopping at a one room cabin. They carried him inside and laid him on the only bed. Jo ran back to the car for the first aid kit, than started stripping his shredded shirt as Sam started a fire in the fireplace. Jo hesitated briefly when she saw the gash ran down past his waistband, but when Dean moaned in pain she quickly cut away his jeans around the wound, leaving him some dignity. She quickly washed his wounds and taped them with gauze. When she stood back and looked she was surprised again but its length. Sam was standing over them.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" She asked Sam the worry creeping into her voice.  
"Yeah, It's Dean, he'll be fine" He answered striving for a convincing tone and falling just a bit short. Jo found some more clean bedding and laid a blanket over Dean, as her fingers brushed his skin he shivered and she realized he was hot to the touch. She and Sam took turns sitting with him through the night. Placing cold cloths on his head and keeping the blankets up over his chest. It was just before dawn when Sam fell asleep leaning on the wall a few feet from the bed. Jo put a blanket over him and went to check on Dean, his head seemed cooler and she sighed a little out of relief. He was going to be okay. She gently stoked his face, and the top of his chest. Suddenly grateful for a chance to stare at him, with out being discovered by him or anyone else. She watched his chest rise and fall in a gentle rhythm, he really was beautiful she thought. With his bronzed skin freckled lightly adding a boyish sweetness to his chiseled features. She wished his eyes were open she missed his hazel eyes starting at her with they're intensity. As if to grant her wish Dean's eyelashes fluttered and opened.

"Jo?" he croaked.

"Yeah, Hey. You're up. We were worried" she replied.

"Sam?" He asked

"Shhhh. You'll wake him, he's here, he just fell asleep"

"The Creature?

"We got it, its dead."

"Good…Good" Dean paused, becoming aware of the fact that he was half naked under the blanket.

"How do you feel" She asked.

"Like I've been ginsued" he groaned.

She helped him sit up and put a couple of pillows behind him.

"Here drink some water" she said lifting a cup to his lips.

"I'd rather have something stronger" he replied, but drank obediently.

As she turned away to put the cup down he watched her carefully, they way he always did when she wasn't looking.

"Jo, Thanks." He said not quite meeting her eyes.

"Anytime" she replied. Before Dean could stop himself he was kissing her, it started out tentative and gentle but soon became something filled with want and need. He groaned as he felt her hand on his thigh. Only his wound made him pull away, because he could tell they were starting something he was in no condition to finish.

"Jo.."he began but she interrupted him.

"I'm just glad you're alright." She whispered.

"Dean?" Sam queried getting up from the floor.

"Yeah I'm here man." He answered finally turning away from Jo to look at his brother.

"How are you?"

"Better than you" Dean joked.

"Glad to here it, man"

"Hey, since we're gonna have to stay here for at least today. Why don't I get us some food" Jo suggested.

"No you stay, I'll go" Sam offered.

"You sure"

"Yeah"

Sam grabbed the keys and took off glad that his brother was feeling better.

Jo watched him drive out then turned just in time to see Dean wince as he tried to get out of bed. She rushed to his side.

"Dean!"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not. Wait!"

He plopped back down on the pillows, sweating a little from the exertion. Jo went to her bag and pulled out some painkillers.

"Here, at least take some of these first" she said handing him a couple with some more water.

He took them gratefully as Jo went back to her bag, pulled out a flask and gave it to him saying

"And this should help".

"Just what the doctor ordered" he smiled.

Jo's heart gave a little flutter as the smile lit up his face, she told herself that it was just because it meant he was on the mend, but she knew it was for a different reason entirely. She realized she do almost anything to make him smile at her like that again.

Dean's moving had caused his blanket to come down and Jo could see the enormous bandage across his chest. She fingered the edge of the dressing "You'll probably have a scar" She said not looking in his eyes.

"Chicks dig scars" he quipped, and she looked up at him.  
"Really?" she said dubiously.

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

"I'll take your word on that"

"Besides it's not like it's my face. That's the money maker" He said grinning at her.

"Do you have other scars?" Jo asked.

"A couple" he answered.

"Where?" she asked smirking up at him.

"Remind me to show you some time" he said his voice a little husky, "What about you?"

"One" she replied.

"Show Me?" Dean asked.

Jo turned around and lifted her shirt; she held her breath as Dean lightly touched the finger-length scar on her shoulder blade. She gasped as he placed his lips in a light kiss on the raised skin. She let her shirt fall back down as he pulled her down to lie beside him. She kissed his jaw, relishing in the feel of stubble on her lips. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her back, caressing her with a tenderness she wouldn't have predicted him to have. She was surprised by the slow careful movements as he pressed kisses on her face and neck. She was aware of the gash on his chest and was afraid to press against him or hold him. Dean enjoyed holding her in his arms and realized he could be happy even if this didn't go any further. He pulled her back to look at her face and then joined their lips with deliberateness that made her think he had been planning this moment for a long time. Jo kissed him back matching his intensity, swimming in the sensations kissing Dean provided her. They lay together enjoying each other until sounds of the Impala broke the silence around them.

When Sam entered the cabin he found Jo sitting on the edge of his brother's bed. He smiled to see they both looked a little flushed; they deserve some happiness he thought.

The End

Please Review


End file.
